Breaking The Ice
by Alice Loves Hatter
Summary: Alice's 21st birthday approaches, and her Aunt Claraa hopes she will marry soon, but Alice has other ideas...and is her new found admirer, Alexander, really who he seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

The wind sang through the trees outside the window of Alice's room, where she lay on her bed, her thin cotton nightgown barely covering her body; although it was cold, Alice was to deep in thought to feel the iciness of the room. How could she be expected to love one of these faceless suitors her aunt chose for her? She reached for her diary and a pencil, then found a clean page and began to write.

_I wonder…could I ever find someone with whom I would be satisfied? I sincerely doubt it. And besides, my aunt would never approve. I wonder if she would have approved of Lee. Not that it matters now, that was three years ago, but I'm still curious as to what she would have thought. The thought struck me earlier today, I think that _she_ thinks that I am courting Alexander! Perhaps I should bring him home one day, and invite him to stay for the night, ask him to my bed, and then see what aunt Clara thinks! I think I shall. Invite him to dinner, that is. I shouldn't want to give him the wrong idea about me, but I do think I could grow to like him. In fact I think I've already begun to have feelings for him; and after all, he is certainly a gentleman…but that is no reason for me to fall for him…or is it?_

Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called

Her Aunt Clara opened the door slightly, and spoke softly to Alice.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to disturb you at this hour, but there's a gentleman at the door asking to see you."

Alice sighed. "Oh, send him away. Tell him I'm asleep. Tell him I'm not fit to see him just now, and that if it's urgent he's to come back in the morning." Alice began to close the bedroom door, but her aunt pushed it open again.

"He says he expected you to send him away, and asked me to tell you that if you won't see him now, he'd shimmy up the tree in the garden and climb through your window." She smiled, "He's very intent on speaking to you tonight. And it is rather cold to send him away without at least a hot drink. Besides if he leaves now he'll get his suit ruined. It's a fine suit, if rather oddly coloured. Please, at least speak to him, Alice."

"Oh, very well. I shall speak to him, but I'm hardly dressed for a tea party. I shall put my dressing gown on and come down directly."

She closed the door and reached for her silk dressing gown. O_ddly coloured suit? _she mused, _oh, it couldn't be. He wouldn't call at this time of night._

She stepped out of her bedroom, and hastened downstairs, eager to see her visitor. As she stepped into the sitting room her heart leapt. There was a man sat by the dining table in a beautiful suit of a deep purple velvet. His hair was fair and cut just above his shoulders, and he had a small, not quite untidy moustache above his lip.

"Alexander! Whatever are you doing here at this time?"

Alexander stood up, clutching his hat against his stomach, politely took Alice's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry that I've had to call so late; I intended to come earlier, only I was held up. I came to invite both you and your lovely Aunt to my father's birthday party. It's tomorrow, at nine thirty, hence the reason I couldn't have waited until morning. I'm sorry it's such late notice, but I'm sure you'll both find something appropriate to wear. Providing that you can both come, that is."

Aunt Clara nodded. "Of course we can come. We'd be delighted. Edward was a great friend of Harold's, and your mother and I haven't spoken since we went horse riding together in June. But how do you plan to get home tonight? It's almost midnight."

Alexander shrugged. "I'll walk. It's not that far, really."  
Clara looked concerned, "You'll do no such thing, young man! I couldn't let you walk, what if something happened to you?"

Alexander took her hand, "Clara my dear, I shall be fine. I am twenty-three years old, I'm sure I can walk home alone."  
Alice interjected "If you wanted you could sleep in the spare room; the one next to mine. It's large enough and there's no-one using it"

"Oh I wouldn't want to be any trouble, I'm sure I could manage-"

"Nonsense!" Clara interrupted, "It would be no trouble at all. The bed is freshly made, and you look tired. I'm making some tea, so why don't you head up there now and leave your things. I'm sure Alice will show you the way, and I'll bring you a pot of tea upstairs."

Alice smiled and took his hand, leading him up the stairs like a small child bringing their friend to tea for the first time. Alexander flushed red at the sight of Alice's bare legs as she climbed the stairs, secretly enjoying every moment, and Alice turned to speak to him.

"Might I ask where- What's wrong? Oh."

Alice looked down and blushed, pulling her dressing gown around herself as she noticed Alexander looking at her. She giggled,

"Now Alexander, I thought you had more manners than to stare at a lady who isn't properly dressed."

Alexander smiled.

"I thought you had more manners than to spring it upon me so; I wasn't expecting you to be undressed. If you'll pardon my saying so, you have a lovely figure."

"Why thank you, Alexander. Such a gentleman, even in such an awkward situation. Perhaps you'd like to stay a while longer in my company before going to bed?"

Alexander took Alice's other hand and she pulled him to the top of the stairs, revealing more of herself to him than she had meant to; all he could do was gasp.

They reached the landing and Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers.

"Now," she whispered into his ear, "would you like me to sit with you in your room, or would you rather be alone?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Alone? Are you serious? Alone? After this? I'd rather you didn't leave me at all tonight. But I suppose that's being a little hasty."

"Just a little." Laughed Alice, "I don't think my aunt would be very pleased if she found us together. Well…I'm not sure. But personally I don't mind. It could be fun."

Alexander kissed her cheek and she pulled him backward, into her bedroom, and closed the door.

As she twisted the handle to lock it, their lips met, gently parted and she felt Alexander delicately lick her lips, as though he were testing her reaction to him. She pulled him closer and they sank onto Alice's bed, softly exploring each other, tongues lightly dancing against each other as their bodies entwined. Alice slipped her dressing gown off of her shoulders and let it slide off the bed.

Alexander pulled away from her for a moment, shocked by her intensity.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alice blushed.

"There's no need to be. in all honesty I'm quite enjoying this;" He laughed, "I've seen a side of you never revealed to other men.".

"That's not quite true…oh, nevermind."

"What do you mean?"

Alice looked down.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter." She giggled, "It would spoil the moment."

She slid her hands beneath his jacket and began to unfasten his shirt as he delicately pulled her nightgown away from her legs and over her head. Suddenly there came a knock at the door, and they sat up swiftly.

Alexander straightened his clothes and stood up, away from Alice, picking her dressing gown off the floor and throwing it to her. She rapidly covered herself, still giggling and tied her gown around her.  
Alice grinned at Alexander as he unlocked the door.

"Come in." She called.

Aunt Clara opened the door and peeked through. "I brought up some tea for you both." She noticed Alexander smirking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no." said Alice. "We were just talking. A sort of private joke."

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll leave you alone again now." She smiled at Alice. "I can't help feeling I'm intruding somehow."

She set the tea down on the dressing table, and as she turned around she noticed Alice's nightgown on the bed behind her.

"Alice, what…oh, nevermind." She turned to Alexander, "Just be careful. We don't want any accidents."

Alexander looked puzzled and flushed red.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't spill anything on those bed sheets, they're clean on." She winked at him, then turned and left the room.

Alexander's jaw dropped and he coughed in disbelief.

"What was that about? I can't believe it! I think she's on to us, you know. But…I just can't believe it! What she said! Surely, she must have noticed something…but she didn't seem angry so maybe she didn't…but then, she said…I honestly don't believe what she just said!"

Alice grinned. "She thinks we're courting, so…I don't know. She likes you and thinks we should be together. She's quite…free-thinking. And yes, she did see something, she saw this."

Alice picked up her nightgown and playfully threw it at Alexander.

"You shouldn't leave that sort of thing lying around." She laughed.

"Alice, I'm so sorry! Will she say anything to you? Oh, I hope I haven't…oh, I'll go, I'll walk home. I-"

Alice interrupted, "Oh, do be quiet! I shouldn't worry about it. If she was going to be angry, she would have been angry with you! She won't say anything more. She seemed quite pleased with you. She thinks I'm finally settling down." She laughed. "I hate to think what she will say to your father tomorrow!"

Alexander looked anxious, "Do you think she'll mention this? My father won't be pleased, he's not as "free-thinking" as your aunt."

"No, no. She wouldn't. It would be impolite to raise such a subject over dinner." She giggled. "I meant that she may suggest to your father that we are, well, involved."

"Well…are we?"

"Well," She said, as she began to unfasten her dressing gown, "That all depends."

Alexander locked the door, then sat on the bed in front of Alice and began to unbutton his shirt. "On what, dare I ask?"

He took his shirt off, and dropped it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and she reached out and snuffed the candle on her dressing table.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander lay his coat on the grass verge by the frozen lake, and he and Alice sat down together. He passed Alice her skates and laced up his own, and noticed Alice was struggling with hers. He knelt in front of her to help and she giggled.

"Isn't it a little early for all that? We've only just met!"

Alexander looked puzzled for a moment, then carried on lacing up her skates.

"I'm afraid you've lost me there, Alice."

She laughed again. "I meant it's a little early for you to be getting down on one knee for me. Nevermind"

She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I can't do this for myself. I feel so silly, but my hands are so cold I can barely feel them."

Alexander looked up, then kissed her cheek and helped her up. He stepped onto the ice first, carefully avoiding the other families skating around them and held Alice's hand as she stepped carefully onto the lake. She took a few wobbly steps, slipped, and fell giggling into Alexander's arms

"I don't think I shall be too successful at this." She laughed.

"Don't worry. You just have to get used to this. Don't try to walk, try to slide. Watch."

He pushed off confidently from the side of the lake and floated over the ice, spinning gracefully as he reached the other side of the lake, then skated slowly back to where Alice was stood.

She clapped enthusiastically as he reached her.  
"Bravo!" she cheered, embracing him as he reached her, "You skate beautifully! I wish that I could learn, but I doubt I have the grace; or the patience for it. I shall try, however, for your sake."

Alexander took her hand, skating backward as he watched Alice's feet, directing her, guiding her steps. The skated for hours, and Alexander remarked on how fast Alice was learning.

"My, Alice, you're a natural! I thought you said you hadn't the grace?"

"Well, maybe I was mistaken."

"Or just too modest. I'll have you a race."

"What?"

"From here to the other side of the lake, and back again. On three, one…two…" He set off, "Three!"

"You cheat! Get back here!" shouted Alice as she skated after him furiously.

As she reached the other side of the lake, Alexander was already almost back to their starting point.

"Look out!" she cried.

Alexander glanced around, caught his skates together and sprawled head first onto the ice. Alice flew gracefully past him and stopped at the side of the lake with a neat pirouette.

"Two can play at that game." She smiled as Alexander pulled himself up.  
When they both tired of skating and grew hungry, Alexander walked Alice to her door, pausing before he left to ask her a question.

"Alice? I was wondering…would you like to come skating with me again?"

Alice smiled.

"Alexander, I would love to. Although, I did find these clothes rather cumbersome. Maybe next time we could find somewhere a little more private so that I could wear something more…comfortable?"

"Well, I wondered if…would you like to come with me tomorrow night? I mean late at night. That way there would be no-one around. I could teach you properly that way. I know it might be awkward but…I'll meet you at the lake at ten o'clock.

Alice leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 4

Alice whiled away the hours, chatting idly with her aunt, cooking, cleaning and playing piano until just after nine o'clock. Her aunt knocked on the door of the dining room where the piano was kept, and opened the door slightly.

"Alice, I'm going to bed now, don't be up too late."

Alice closed the piano lid and stood up.

"I shan't, Aunt Clara. I'm quite tired myself. Goodnight."

Alice walked up the stairs slowly behind her aunt, despite the excitement she felt at the prospect of sneaking out to meet Alexander. When she reached her bedroom, she changed into her nightdress and put her large overcoat on for warmth, then thought to wear another layer, and found a shorter dress to wear over her nightgown. She blew out the candle on her dresser and put it, and a box of matches into her pocket, locked the door and opened her bedroom window. She climbed carefully out onto the ledge below the window and mumbled to herself;

"Now then, how ever shall I get down from here?"

The wind whispered through the branches of the tree and, for a moment, Alice fancied she heard the silky voice of the Cheshire Cat; telling her to jump.

_Oh Cheshire, _she thought,_ you always were such an awkward sod. How on _Earth _would _I _make a jump like that?_

Alice watched the snatches of moonlight flicker between the branches of the tree outside her room, and slowly twist themselves into a wicked looking grin, and a pair of glaring, yellow eyes.

_Oh Alice, _the Cat hissed,_ you've made much more dangerous leaps than this in Wonderland._

"But I'm not _in _Wonderland now, am I?"

She gasped

"Cheshire! How can you-"

_Just jump Alice!_

"It's all very well for you to say, perched there."

She took a deep breath and leaped from the ledge, arms outstretched to grasp the branch of the tree, but her fingers slipped, and she fell, colliding stiffly with branches as she tumbled. Her coat caught on one branch and she cried out as she abruptly stopped falling and was suddenly suspended above the ground.  
"Cheshire! Help!"

She felt her coat beginning to tear and swiftly grabbed the nearest branch as she felt herself falling again. She hung vertically from the branch until she had stilled her nerves, then dropped to the ground, where the Cheshire Cat was waiting.

"Thank you for your help, Cat. I'm so glad you didn't let me fall." She hissed at him.

_I couldn't really have done more, could I?_

Alice walked away, waiting until the cat was padding alongside her, the swung a violent kick which knocked him flying.

"You never cause me anything but trouble, you mangy thing."

She walked away from the cat and towards the lake, but after she had reached the park, she noticed he was following her. She turned to face him.

"Just where do you think you are going? You're certainly not coming with me."

_Why ever not? Alexander won't see me. You know that._

"Oh just go away. I don't need you here. Not now."

She carried on, away from the Cat and cut through the hedges to get to the lake. Alexander was already waiting for her.

"Alexander! You certainly are punctual; it's not even five to ten yet!"

He took her in his arms and they kissed as the Cheshire cat watched in disgust from the hedgerow. He heard Alexander mumble something about not keeping Alice waiting and they began to skate around the lake, Alexander's hands on Alice's hips, and her hands on his. After almost an hour of this, the cat got bored and began to watch the sleeping birds in the hedges.

Suddenly Alice cried out; there was a loud crack, and a spray of water which splashed the cat, disturbing him from his thoughts. He rushed to the waters edge and saw that the ice had split, and both Alice and Alexander were now engulfed in the freezing water. As he watched, Alice sank beneath the water and Alexander dived, desperately trying to keep Alice above the water as her consciousness slipped away. The cat longed for a way of helping but knew that he could do nothing. Or…perhaps he could…

When Alice awoke she was lying on the bank of a pool, with drops of water spraying her face. She twitched a little, then sat up, thinking she must be at the side of the lake. The last thing she remembered was falling. Into the lake, the ice cracking…and Alexander carrying her, trying to keep her above the water…

She stood, and gazed in wonder at her surroundings._ Surely not, _she thought, _surely I can't be…and what of Alexander! _Panic struck her; what if Alexander had not got out of the pool? What if she was here, safe, and he was drowning? Her stomach knotted as she realized that there was nothing she could possibly do to help him now. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry, and there came a soft padding from behind her. She span around to find the Cheshire Cat looking inquisitively at her.

"Where is he, Cat? What has happened to him? Cheshire? Is he alright?" Her voice rose high and pleading as her desperation grew.

"What?" the Cat asked, coldly. "What is wrong? You're alive aren't you? A little gratitude wouldn't go a miss; a word of thanks now and again."

"Cheshire, how can I thank you when my friend could be dead?"

"Who? Oh, him. Lover-boy is fine; I didn't leave him to drown, although I'm fairly sure it would have been better if I had."

Alexander emerged from behind a large clump of reeds, as though he had been waiting for his cue, and Alice rushed over to him and embraced him. He clutched her head to his chest, kissing her hair, and feeling her tremble in his arms.

"Alexander I thought you were dead! I was so worried, I thought-"

The Cheshire cat interrupted, "Yes, yes we understand, you were worried. Now please. We have business to attend to."

Alice glared at the Cat.

"You should be careful what you say, Cat. I could have your hide for a stole if I wished."

The Cat's tone softened. "Well I do wish you would hurry up, this is a rather urgent situation, we must find Rabbit and Caterpillar. Follow me." The Cat ran off into the brushes, and Alice followed, dragging Alexander behind her.

"Alice?" he asked, "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Just follow me; I'll explain it to you later. It won't make a great deal of sense, but nothing does around here."


	4. Chapter 5

The rain began as a slow drizzle as Alice and Alexander followed the Cheshire Cat through the undergrowth by the pool of tears, but built up quickly into a downpour; the trio hurried on towards the waterfall, and the dilapidated shack that had once belonged to the Duchess. As they rushed onward, there came the loud _whup-whup-whup_ of wings overhead. The Cheshire Cat looked up and scampered yowling towards a tree for shelter, as a loud explosion shook the ground, knocking Alice and Alexander to the floor.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Cried Alexander, gaping at the huge ladybug, hovering malevolently above them.

Alice grasped Alexander's hand and tried to pull him to his feet, but another acorn collided with the earth, sending fragments of its shell hurtling towards them, and Alice was thrown away from him. Instinctively she reached for her knife, but found nothing in its place, then frantically searched the landscape for the Cheshire Cat, hoping he could point her in the direction of her weapon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Alice reached for a large rock to hurl at the creature, but the rock sprouted legs and hobbled away, leaving her with no weapon. She cursed under her breath, then called out to Alexander.

"Alex! Look out!"

He looked up in horror as another ladybug circled above his head, and dived out of the way as the shell came crashing down next o him, splintering into a thousand pieces and sprayed his face with sharp fragments. Alice stood and ran to Alexander, grabbed him by his shirt collar and heaved him beneath a large outcrop of rock just in time to avoid another burst of fire from the territorial ladybugs.

"Alice?" Alexander gasped as their shelter was bombarded by yet more shells. "What the hell are those things? Where the hell am I? Why the hell is that Cat talking to us? And what the hell is going on?"

Alice dusted down her dress, shaking the earthy shrapnel from her hair.

"No thank you then? They're ladybugs. You're in Wonderland. The Cat has a name; Cheshire, and why shouldn't he talk? And as for what's going on, well," She turned to face the Cheshire Cat, who was just fading into view, "Perhaps you can explain that?"

The Cat licked his paws, and nursed the burn on his leg.

"Not entirely. I'm here to escort you to Rabbit and Caterpillar, they will explain. Now follow me."

Cheshire padded quickly towards a small opening in the rock face, and gestured for Alice to follow. She took Alexander's hand, and led him through the opening. As they both ducked through, Alexander gasped. The cave was covered floor to ceiling in fungi, fading from one brilliant colour to another, red to yellow, yellow to green, green to blue. There were vines hanging from the roof of the cave, where sweet smelling flowers bloomed, swaying gently in the breeze, dropping petals over their heads like silken confetti. Alice smiled.

"Whatever you do, don't touch those flowers. Compliment them by all means, pick up a fallen petal, but don't touch the actual plants. They don't take kindly to strangers."

Alexander looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"Listen." She whispered, and began to gracefully climb up a vine, towards a large pink flower.

"Alice!" The Cheshire at snarled, "We don't have time to play with those arrogant weeds now."

Instantly, the air was filled with a harsh whispering, a subdued roar of protest to what the Cheshire Cat had said.

"Oh, he doesn't mean that." Cooed Alice to one of the flowers, "He's in a foul temper because he doesn't have me to himself. You're certainly a most beautiful flower, much prettier than the ones in my own garden." She reached out and stroked the unfurling petals of the flower, and it began to murmur softly, its lilting voice founding a chorus of gentle voices which filled the air like the resplendent scent of their petals, swirling around the cave like mellifluent smoke.

Alice began to climb back down the vine, but the Flower uncurled its leaves, wrapping Alice in a leafy embrace, and gently lowered her back to the ground.

She took Alexander's hand. "Come now, Cheshire is right, we have to hurry."

Alexander stood still, mouth agape in awe. "What are they? I've never seen anything so beautiful!"

Alice smiled. "Wonderland can be beautiful, but don't be taken in. It hides its dangers."

They hurried after Cheshire Cat, stooping beneath low boughs of trees, climbing over mushrooms, and even as they ran through the maze of tunnels, they could still hear snatches of the Flower's delicate song carried on the breeze.

Cheshire rushed forward, past another huge cave filled with fungi and out into a clearing in a forest, surrounded by hundreds of giant mushrooms.


End file.
